Trey Wilkes
Trey Wilkes is a fictional major character from the universe of the American television series franchise Power Rangers, played by Bradley Macintosh. He is a main character in the Power Rangers: Thunderstorm TV series, as well as three of its successive incarnations Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, and Power Rangers Turbo. He also appeared in the C-Squad Power Rangers SPD episode "Always a Chance", as well as the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive two-parter "Once a Ranger". Trey is not only Max Collins's replacement dating back to Thunderstorm, but he is also the third longest-running ranger in franchise history just behind former Ranger teammates and good friends Susie Gold and Drew Hale. Trey is shy, sensitive, and spiritual. His training of martial arts has made him a disciplined and efficient fighter specializing in Shaolin kung fu. History Power Rangers: Thunderstorm Trey first met the Power Ranger teens during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Jasmine Harris and Jake Stewart. The three of them lived in the fictional city of Sierra, California and were visiting Riverside for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Ranger teens surprise, the Sierra trio was not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament (they won). Trey (along with Jake and Jasmine) eventually moved to Riverside permanently and enrolled in Riverside High School. Trey'snew friendship with sophomores Carmen Rodriguez, Drew Hale and freshman Ssuie Gold would lead to his, Jake's and Jasmine's constant entanglement in Lady Morticia's schemes. In one encounter, the three Sierra teens are kidnapped by Goldona and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite will render them evil permanently is set loose on them by Goldona. Their attempt to escape almost succeeds, but ultimately fails; it is the Power Rangers Carmen, Drew, and Susie who rescue them. Drew manages to wrestle the snake away so that the teens can be freed, however, despite Carmen's destruction of the snake, it nearly strangled Drew, while Morphed force Drew to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Drew's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Carmen and Susie's, are revealed to Trey and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the Command Center where the identities of the other Rangers Nicole Holden, Rico Lopez and Max Collins would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal the identities of the rangers. Trey was selected to take Max's place as the Black Thunderstorm Power Ranger when he, along with Nicole and Rico, left to attend a World Peace Conference as ambassadors in Switzerland. Trey was given the powers of both the Mastodon Power Coin and the Lion Thunderzord. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Jasmine didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Trey's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Trey on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Trey's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl whom he had been trying to court and begin a relationship with. (Episode 89 - "Goldona's Vice-Versa") Later, Trey's confidence is tested again. A student in one of his martial arts classes is picked on and Trey is reminded of his childhood when he notes the similarity between his student and himself when he was younger. After some private practice with the student, Goldona chooses the time to use the Mirror of Regret to force Trey to watch the memories of when others picked on him. Trey's resolve wavers, but he remembers that he isn't as weak anymore and forces Goldona to retreat. At the beginning of the third season of Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder, Trey gained new ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Thunder Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile (Vita and Vito's father) came to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. ''Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers'' Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children. The Rangers soon recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Drew had then created a device which would restore them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldona to capture the coins and Vita and Morticia destroyed them. Trey had to recover the Green Zeo Sub-Crystal. He was transported to the past Africa, near where his grandmother was born. He met Kai-Ogi (portrayed by an unbilled Gerald Okamura), a local sage, and found the sub crystal behind a waterfall. ''Power Rangers Time Force'' Trey Wilkes as Zeo Ranger IV Green When Trey's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age, and soon became Time Force Ranger 3 in Power Rangers Time Force. He gained the Zeozord IV (which resembled Taurus the bull). After Trina of Triforia had revealed his identity as the Gold Zeo Ranger, he gave the Rangers the Super Zeo Gems and Super Chrono zords. Trey received the Green Super Zeo Crystal and Super Zeozord IV. Through the season, Trey becomes friends with Jake's replacement, Hunter Dean. ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' When the evil Space Pirate Hexica threatens to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Trey, along with the other rangers, accept new Turbo powers and becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, and gains the Desert Thunder Turbozord. No explanation is given as to what happened to his Chrono powers. ''Power Rangers Turbo'' In this series we see that, after graduating from Riverside High School, he has become an acclaimed stuntman, but his character received even more focus than before. In addition to coaching the school's soccer team, he shortly served as the Green Turbo Ranger (along with the rest of the last remnants of the first cast of Power Rangers as their respective colors) until the episode "Passing the Torch" in which he chose Jon Phillips to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger, and moved away for college. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.